beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
Betelgeuse
Betelgeuse, also known as Beetlejuice, is a trickster and perverted ghost. Personality History Pre-Beetlejuice ''Beetlejuice'' Betelgeuse used advertisements to get the Maitlands to hire him as a "bio-exorcist" to rid their house of the Deetzes. The Maitlands summon him when they learn that he can be summoned if his name is said 3 times in a row. Things go bad when the ghost with the Most starts scaring the Deetzes in ways that seriously harm them, and even worse, plans to marry Lydia as his way of "escaping" the netherworld so he can wreak further havoc. Fortunately, saying his name 3 times can also be used to get rid of him. In the end, Betelgeuse ends up in the waiting room for the deceased and gets his head shrunk when he switches numbers with the head shrinker to avoid a long wait. Humorously, he thinks he looks better with a smaller head. Development In early drafts of the script, Betelgeuse was supposed to assume a variety of forms, with his true form being that of a winged demon (the filthy pale man wearing black and white stripes was originally going to be one of the many forms he assumed). Instead of being stuck in a waiting room, Betelgeuse was originally going to be destroyed. Name Betelgeuse's name is often spelled phonetically as "Beetlejuice", as in the title. However, during the film his name spelled Betelgeuse (like the star Betelgeuse) during his ad on TV, and everywhere in the grave scene. There has been great debate over which spelling of his name is correct. Some say that because his name is the same as the introduction, this is proof they meant it as Beetlejuice, while others claim that was an error as the credits of the film spell his name "Betelgeuse". Nowhere during the film is his name spelled Beetlejuice, unless watched with subtitles on, in which it is said from Lydia's interpretation from playing charades with him. The Maitlands used the astrological spelling... after several mispronunciations. Some also argue that he may not have been permitted to write his name the way it should, much like he can't say his own name. Powers and abilities *Levitation *Flight *Regeneration *Shape-shifting *Teleportation *Can conjure objects *Possession *Can mimic peoples voices Betelgeuse from the Animated Series In the animated series, Beetlejuice was depicted as being more of a protagonist (though he'd still be a bit dishonest sometimes). He is often referred to as "BJ" for short. A recurring gag has him using figures of speech and idioms and then changing himself and / or his surroundings to match the pun (e.g., if he says something bugs him, he'll turn into an insect). For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Trivia * Betelgeuse had his own attraction at the Universal Studios theme park called Betelgeuse's Rock 'n' Roll Graveyard Revue. The attraction was eventually shut down, but it has been recently revived. There were also some skits where Betelgeuse met the Ghostbusters, most of which had him possess the boys in gray and humiliate them by singing songs such as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" and "I'm Too Sexy". Some of these skits ended with the Ghostbusters busting Betelgeuse. Gallery Beetlejuicesnake.png|Betelgeuse as a large snake. Betelgeusegrave01.png|The Headstone of Betelgeuse. Betelgeusegrave02.png|The coffin of Betelgeuse. Betelgeusegrave03.png|Betelgeuse at his grave. BetelgeuseShowtime01.png|Showtime Betelgeuse as seen towards the climax of the film. Betelgeuseontombstone.png|Betelgeuse sitting on a tombstone. BJHeadSpin.gif|Don't you just hate it when that happens? Category:Beetlejuice film character Category:1988 Category:Villains